Solve for $x$ and $y$ by deriving an expression for $x$ from the second equation, and substituting it back into the first equation. $\begin{align*}9x-3y &= 3 \\ 2x-2y &= -7\end{align*}$
Answer: Begin by moving the $y$ -term in the second equation to the right side of the equation. $2x = 2y-7$ Divide both sides by $2$ to isolate $x$ $x = {y - \dfrac{7}{2}}$ Substitute this expression for $x$ in the first equation. $9({y - \dfrac{7}{2}}) - 3y = 3$ $9y - \dfrac{63}{2} - 3y = 3$ Simplify by combining terms, then solve for $y$ $6y - \dfrac{63}{2} = 3$ $6y = \dfrac{69}{2}$ $y = \dfrac{23}{4}$ Substitute $\dfrac{23}{4}$ for $y$ in the top equation. $9x-3( \dfrac{23}{4}) = 3$ $9x-\dfrac{69}{4} = 3$ $9x = \dfrac{81}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$ The solution is $\enspace x = \dfrac{9}{4}, \enspace y = \dfrac{23}{4}$.